Fifty Shades of Omake
by joshiewoshie
Summary: The dumping ground for omakes. Where plot bunnies come to die.


**This is an omake for my other fic, DxD: The Game. I'll probably need to bump the story up to an M if I post this there, so you can enjoy it here.**

**Akeno's super happy whip time.**

One fine day in Gremory secret training bunker #5217, Hyoudou Issei aka the gamer was grinding. What exactly was he grinding? Well... everything he could. He had spent the first half of the day running laps while wearing a weighted suit along with dragging six truck tires behind him.

Now he was spamming all the spells he could on the poor unfortunate training androids that were being sent against him. One by one they fell before the onslaught of magical might.

But now he had run out of MP. So no more magical fire.

He was just about to begin meditation to regain MP when a voice called him from behind.

"Ise-kun!"

He turned around to find Akeno approaching him from behind. For some reason she was dressed in a sheer leather outfit more commonly reserved for the most kinkiest bedrooms and gentlemen's clubs.

Issei would have found it very suspicious, if he had not been gawking and BSODing from the sight of her 103 cm bust spilling out of her tight leather corset. Seriously, they were ginormous.

"Ise-kun, eye upwards." She said, mock stern and teasing.

Still it managed to reboot his system, and he reluctantly turned his eyes upwards.

He had now regained the metal capacity to question the situation and question he did.

"Uh um ah H-Himejima -senpai, w-what's with the outfit."

"Ara, do you like it Issei-kun?" She teased, bending over and folding her arms under her breasts, emphasizing her cleavage.

"Yes, yes I like very much! It makes you fit the role of scary onee-sama so much it's not even funny, hurrah for boobs! , hurrah for leather corsets!.

"Ufufu, is that so? I'm glad you like it Ise-kun." She looked genuinely flattered at Issei's compliments, but now there an almost predatory glint in her eyes.

"Ise-kun." Her attack had begun.

"Yes Himejima-senpai!" He looked so happy, so trusting, Akeno licked her lips in anticipation and delight.

This was going to be good.

"I'm here to be your tutor, please absorb this book."

She handed a rather thick book to him and he took it with a smile, a smile that turned into a face that could be summed up as, 'what the fuck' when he got a look at the red screen that appeared to inform him about the book..

He turned to question Akeno but she was faster, already hugging him from behind, whispering into his ear.

"Ise-kun... Please, for me?" She softly blew into his ear, just to make sure.

She could feel Issei softly shudder, before he clicked yes and the book was absorbed.

* * *

><p>Issei's POV<p>

I clicked yes, I don't know why, but I clicked yes. I could feel the large mounds of her breasts pressed against my back, the curves of her body melding perfectly with mine.

This was not the wise decision, I saw the title of the book, I knew nothing good could have come from it. But... But... her boobs, _oppai._

A window appeared, telling me of the skill I had gained. I saw it and my face fell.

* * *

><p>New Skill:<p>

Sadomasochism lvl:1

Oh boy... You are so fucked. This skills allows you regain MP when you get hit, or when you hit people. Also, all of the pain you feel (Physical or emotional) will be switched with pleasure. The greater the level of the skill, the more pleasure you feel.

MP regained per hit taken: 10 MP

MP regained per hit given: 10 MP

* * *

><p><em>Oh no, what have I done.<em>

"Ufufufufufufu..." It seems that Akeno had also gotten a look at the window.

I felt a sharp sensation on my left butt cheek.

"Ahn..." Wait... wait what.

She just pinched my ass and... It felt _good_.

Oh bloody hell no, nonononononono this is wrong this is wrong this is wrong!

Pain is not supposed to be pleasure, PAIN IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE PLEASURE!

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Ufufufufu..._

Issei tried to run... But he failed... Akeno made sure of that...

* * *

><p>"That is enough Ise-kun, we can now move on to the next lesson now." Akeno teleported the two of them to another room. It was dark and the walls were lined with instruments of torture.<p>

Akeno handed issei a whip from off the wall. "We are now going to move on to the next lesson, be thankful welp, for I am gracing you with a whip from my own personal collection."

"Yes mistress, thank you for your kind charity." Issei has been utterly broken.

Akeno had a satisfied grin plastered n her face. Her 'lessons' were working. "Now Ise-kun, the next part of your lesson." The two moved into an adjoining room.

Inside were an assortment of stereotypically fat and ugly middle aged men who were restrained and bound in assortment of ropes.

"Sadism, you must learn to take pleasure in the pain of others, I have selected these men because it is easier to take pleasure in the pan of these disgusting pigs."

One of those 'pigs' decided to speak up.

"M-Mistress, why aren't you the one that will whip us?"

For his sins, for the gall that he showed in the face of the overwhelming authority of the queen he had to be punished. Akeno decided to grace him with a response.

"Shut up pig, you have no right to demand anything of _me_, your queen. Know your place you disgusting piece of shit."

He whimpered under the intensity of her admonshing. It was actually quite funny to see a grown man shrivel up under the glare of a teenaged girl.

"Now Ise-kun, I will use these men to teach you how to whip people properly, once you get more skilled, we shall move onto practicing on women."

Issei perked up at that, he was still a pervert after all.

And so her education continued. The screams and moans of pleasure continued till late into the night as Gremory secret training bunker #5217 was also a place were the richest people in Japan went to pay to get whipped.

* * *

><p>"Akeno I must have a few words with you regarding my pawn."<p>

Like stereotypical ladies, the Rias and Akeno were drinking tea together in the clubroom while chatting.

"Ufufufu what about my newest disciple?" She was rather pleased with his progress.

"Did you really have to teach him all of that stuff about S&M?" Rias there was a tick mark on her forehead, she was rather exasperated that yet another of her peerage was now a sadist/masochist. Honestly, one was enough.

"Ufufufu but Rias, he has such great talent. During the training, he was so good with a whip that he made 10 men question their sexuality. Also, he can now tie the most complicated shibari rope patterns in two seconds. Rias! He is an excelent sadist. In fact he currently still training, I have moved him onto practicing on women why don't we have a look at his progress!"

Rias' back went ramrod straight, "Wait no-".

Akeno cast a circle that allowed them to view the ongoings of bunker #5217. "Ufufufufu, too late." They beheld the glory together.

"Hora, hora, hora, hora, hora!" That was Issei and he was currently whipping a lady that looked like she would have been very refined and upper class if she was actually clothed.

"AHNNN, ISSEI-SAMA _hah hah hah_, SHEATHE YOUR SWORD IN ME!"

"Hah like you have any authority to beg of anything from me you slut. Now say my fucking name you loose whore." Issei had learnt well indeed.

"ISSSEEEEEEIIIIIIIII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Akeno decided that this was the appropriate time to close the window.

"Ufufufufu, I am so proud of his progress, how they grow up so fast..." Akeno mock-sniffed.

Rias' brain was still 404ing... Connection reestablished.

Twas was truly traumatising, right now she wished with all her heart that she had brain bleach and a way to delete skills from Issei's skill window. She really didn't want to see something like that again, it threatened her sanity... And the cleanliness of her undergarments.


End file.
